Exposing the Bloom
by Taniurceus-day
Summary: "How did she even get a boyfriend?" When Hermione's extended family get together, they don't expect for her to have changed. And they definitely didn't expect her to be engaged. Going to be multi-chapter story, I haven't added a second character yet because the Fiance is a surprise. HG/? Slow Update


**AN: I've seen a couple of fanfictions, but there has always been something about how the characters are portrayed that bugs me. So I thought I'd give it a go.**

-EtB-

Analise Webber sat in the back of the car, grumbling. She was on her way to a family reunion of sorts. It was being held at her uncle's house, and driving the hour and a half down the motorway bored her. She had always liked Mr and Mrs Granger, but her cousin Hermione had irritated her since she was little.

At 5 years old Analise had been compared to her cousin. Hermione could already read quite well and she was still struggling. At 11, Hermione got into a fancy boarding school in Scotland, Analise and her 4 other cousins tried looking it up online in one of the weekends that Hermione was away. But they couldn't find it. How fancy must the school be to not have a website?

At 18 Analise had already finished school and had a job. Hermione was still studying and of course passed all her exams with the highest marks in her year. Something her parents couldn't seem to forget. Of course Analise was very close with her parents and for that she was smug. Her and her cousins always made comments on how Hermione must not be very close with her parents, especially after they took a job in Australia for almost a year, without her.

Now at age 22 she was being dragged by her parents, to the Granger residence along with the rest of their extended family. At least she had her favourite cousin, Martha along with her for the drive.

"This is gonna suck, you know that right?" Martha remarked to her "We will have to put up with another 6 months after this, with how brilliant Hermione is!"

"Well she can't have gotten any worse, can she?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen her in years. I wonder if she still dresses really weird." Martha smirked.

"I remember that, she had no sense of fashion at all. How she managed with that and her bossy attitude, to find any friends I don't know." Analise had always tried to pick faults with Hermione to make herself feel better. One of the things that she had felt superior about was that she believed Hermione wasn't very pretty.

"I suppose we will see, won't we. Did you know cousin Rory is dating that girl again?"

-EtB-

The conversation carried on for another 30 minutes , until they parked outside 314 Hawthorn Avenue. They were supposed to be meeting that evening, but Analise's parents wanted to surprise them and arrived at 9 am. Explaining some of Analise's grouchiness.

When they had all bundled out of the car, they knocked on the front door. A minute later a girl in her 20's opened the door, looking as if she had just woken up. Yesterday's makeup still on her face, blinking in the sunlight. They stared at each other for a minute, before she recognised them.

"Oh, hi! It took me a minute to realise who you were!" The girl hugged Analise's parents, before Analise clicked and it dawned on her this must be Hermione. She couldn't believe it, this girl was pretty, she had brown curls framing her face and running down her back. Hazel eyes set in caramel tinted skin, and a gorgeous figure.

"Hermione dear, I hope we didn't wake you?" her mother exclaimed taking in the sight of Hermione.

"Oh no! I was awake for a little while I was just about to get dressed to go to the shops."

She let them all in to the living room, where an amused Mr and Mrs Granger sat, who stood up to greet them.

"Hermione, why don't you go and get dressed? and drag yourself to the shops? Take that boy with you, if you can wake him up." Hermione's mother chuckled. Hermione made a face that said her chances weren't good, before dashing from the room.

Analise was confused what boy was she talking about, Mr and Mrs Granger hadn't had any other children. Was someone staying with them? Martha shared a glance with her, telling her she had no clue either.

They sat down and made small talk before a couple of minutes later. The sounds of someone stumbling down the stairs reached them.

"Shit"

Hermione popped her head around the door, "we'll take the list from the fridge, kay?"

Mr Granger nodded yes, while laughing as a voice of male grumbling followed Hermione out the front door.

Mrs Granger smiling widely as she turned back to the intrigued family, filled them in.

"Hermione's fiancé stayed over last night so he could meet the family. He's really not a morning person." She told them while laughing.

The Webbers sat in shock, Hermione was engaged! When did that happen? How did she even get a boyfriend? thought Analise. He was probably some loser who she would never look twice at. She was determined to get all the information on him she could before they got back so she and her cousins could talk about it when they finally got here.

-EtB-

**AN: So that's chapter 1. Hopefully I will get chapter 2 up soon. I started this while my internet wasn't working, but now it's working again so I will finish the next couple of chapters later.**


End file.
